Malus Support And Logistics Ships
Support Vessels The Malus have several vessels that are not meant to do any fighting, and have a vastly different role in the game. They usually slower in both travel and turning, and usually have high HP for their size. Mining Subclass- The Resource Base- This is where the name of the game comes from. The Malus Resource Base was designed by an engineer who personally witnessed the Alyssian Resource Base, first of the two. It is essentially a flying mining colony, that just hasn't set up yet. It flies to a known resource laden asteroid, lands on it's surface, then unfolds like oragami into a massive silo looking structure which frieghters can dock and undock, gathering resources. The Resource base naturally is the densest ship in the game, and a train of ten of them set to ram can oblitherate a starbase. Takes 5 men to pilot it, and 1000 resources to build it. has eight engines of unknown type, and 3000 hit points. Recon Vessel- A simple pill shaped thing which was the original fighter of the Malus when they first went into space. Ithas no shields, and two engines. It has two roles in life: The first is to locate resource laden asteroids for the resource base to go and colonize, the second is to provide extended sensors in fighter squadrons. Two man team pilots this ship, costs 125 to build, and has 200 hit points. Can be disabled and captured, and has an interestng habit of staying disabled until stolen, (Most ships re-enable after being left alone for around two minutes.) Adv Recon Vessel- This is a recon vessel with shields, more hit points, (300) and little over twice the sensor range, meaning it can scan an asteroid up to 0070 au away. It's passive sensor range is enormous, making it the best possible ship for observing a skirmish. Enemies usually ignore this ship, and do not fire on it. Will force enemy ships to decloak, and won't allow them to recloak until they're outside its active sensor range. costs 300 to build it. Light Freigther- The usual caravan unit of the Malus world, this freighter can haul up to 500 RU, or two tons of material from the asteroid base to a starbase or carrier. 5 man crew, about 1500 hit points, and costs 400 to build. No shields, can be disabled and stolen. The In-Game icon is actually that of a heavy frieghter. Has four ion engines. Heavy Freighter- This ship is twice the size of the normal freighter, with twice the carrying capacity, and slightly under twice the price at 750 RU to build. has a five man crew, and has 2000 hit points, with 1000 shield points. Moves at the same speed as the normal freighter. Logistics subclass- Repair ship- a simple, two man ship that flies around on two plasma engines repairing damaged vessles. Useful, and critical in more ways than one. The Repair ship MUST be immidiately next to the ship in question needing repair before it will repair. There is a glitch where a capital ship hyperjumping will still be repaired from across the map by the repair ship, if repairs were under way when it jumped. This ship is highly manuverable, and small, thought it is a weapons magnet. Troop Transport- This is the ship that steals other ships. Once it gets close to a disabled ship, one of twelve commmando pods break off, and get even closer, before a commando exists the pod, lands on the disabled ship, and begins cutting into it with a low power plasma beam, making a circlular hole to jump into. One pod is always used on any fighter class, four on freighters, six on destroyer classes, all twelve on carriers, and three entire troop transports need to be docked inside a disabled Battle crusier. Costs 1000 to build, has a 13 man crew, (one pilot, 12 commando's,) shields, four plasma engines, and an advanced sensor relay. Enemies usually ignore this ship. Jamming vessel- A small asymetrical vessel that emits an EM pulse to scramble passive sensors. It, and anything within 0005 au of it are invisible to enemy passive sensors. The Jamming tech was only discovered by accedent with experimental hull designs, and new freuencies of comms. The Torpedo Probe- Think of it as the new ICBM. The Torpedo Probe was first developed by the Alyssians, but perfected by the Malus. It houses an anti matter power reactor capable of shredding anything within 0004 to 0005 au of it. A direct hit will destroy a destroyer class ship, or unarmed carrier, and severly weaken armed carriers. Battle cruisers could care less. Dumb fired, only computer controlled Torpedo Probes can lock on, but they can also be "scared off," by overwhelming force. Costs 1000 to build, and takes about five minutes to make just one. Has a narrow sensor range, and is the fastest unit, not counting hyperjumping, in the game. No crew, the torpedo probe can only undock, point, and travel. If the probe is destroyed before impact, it still devestates the immidiate area. If an enemy probe is detected, a warning will appear in the notiication area stating : Destruction Probe Detected!